The Sea And The Underworld
by Devtran
Summary: A new girl arrives at Camp Half-Blood. A daughter of Poseidon no less. What will happen? You just have to read to see all the drama that is stirred up. Nico/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE -TRAN **

All around Tran people talked. Well, most of them did anyways. She kept glancing at the clock then to her best friend Cece. Cece had black hair that surrounded her tan yet pale skin. Her dark eyes that were behind her black rim glasses still, just watching the table next to them talk. Tran didn't like the people at that table that much. Beverly was sitting there. Beverly was a 'popular' girl with a weirdly colored red dyed hair. She went too far, cut people out, made you felt honored sitting by her, yet when you did you wished later that you didn't, it just spoiled yourself. Next to her a girl named Sage, she was nice and shy but Beverly was getting to her. And cross from Beverly, Ally. Ally got super annoying at times, making Beverly want to cut her out of the group, but she was nice and friendly, nothing to punish really. Cece and Tran were supposed to be sitting by them, but they moved to involve their friend Khan. Khan was Vietnamese and he had black hair. It was hard to say how they were friends, but they were. Tran glanced at the clock again: minutes in till the bell rings letting them out for home. There was pure silent in their group, no one had much to say, must be not enough drama Tran guessed. Oh, how wrong she was. She glanced to her left and saw Logan. Logan was her crush last year and still had a part in her heart, yet she had a strong dislike for the guy. Little things annoyed her, like how he talked to loud, or the fact that he tried too hard to be funny, or that he disregarded the rules of social behavior, or that he hung out with the wrong people, or...well you get the point. But he had the perfect body part down. He had brown hair that looked soft and he had perfect face features along with a toned but not to toned body. How she wished he didn't. She wished their friend Katarina was here with them instead. She said she would probably take Yearbook next semester, Tran doubted that very much. Tran glanced at the clock: 3:32 are you serious? Tran sighed heavily, maybe a bit too dramatically that Cece noticed and sent her a questionly glance. Tran shrugged.

"So class, you will be given a piece of paper, put one decorative, one script, and one other font on it that you think would go well together for the yearbook" said their yearbook teacher Ms. Lynn. Ms. Lynn hasn't talked in a bit, allowing Tran for her mind to wonder.

After yearbook Cece and Tran started walking towards the bus. Since Ms. Lynn's class was in a portable they had a longer distance to walk, and they were outside. There was a slight screech to her right, where Khan, Logan and other walkers went if they didn't feel like going through the school. She didn't see anything and the screeching stopped. She stopped. A breeze went past them with golden dust in the air. Tran realized Cece was telling her to hurry up and if she didn't she would go without her. Plus the 6th graders that are the majority of people from the portables keep hitting her when they ran pass. She decided to keep walking. Tran, as an 8th grader at the age 13, hated that 6th graders were in their small school. It was too small already with only 7th and 8th. But the school board weren't looking at other perspectives. Tran and Cece made it to the bus loading zone and aboard the bus, Tran in the window seat while Cece talked to Katarina in front of her. She looked out the window and saw the weirdest sight. A guy around 13 or 14 years old, he was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and an aviator jacket. He would have reminded Tran of a biker or gang member, if it weren't for his lack of confidence aura. He had shaggy, just woke up, dark hair with olive skin. He had dark eyes that had a glint of a madman in them. Like if he snapped you would immediately regret it. The shadows seemed to try to swallow him up, or he swallowing the shadows. No one paid attention to him even though he was quite attractive which Tran found was quite weird. He seemed like he was in a bit of a hurry but smart enough not to bring attention to him. There was a deep personal sadness to him like nothing went right in his life and he was holding on for dear life that he will have his perfect ending one day and...just like me Tran realized.

"TRAN!" yelled Cece.

I turn to her then back to the strange boy, he disappeared. "What?" I said turning back to her. She sighs, "I said, what is the schedule for early release tomorrow…...Were you looking at someone out the window? Logan perhaps?" she said with a smug teasing smile on her face. "Ahh, first one no homeroom, same lunch, and starts and ends times are in your planner." Tran said hoping she would forget about the fact she was obviously staring at the strange boy. Cece smiles knowly "You didn't answer the second one, who was it?" Katarina leaned in and said "Yeah, who?"

"Just looking out the window, what is wrong with that?" said Tran hoping to cover up her lie. She didn't succeed. "Yeah because all people who look out a window stare obviously at someone they don't know and when asked about it they turn bright red!" She was right, Tran face felt warm but how did she know she was staring at someone she didn't know? She though it was Logan didn't she?! "Didn't you think it was Logan, how would know it was someone I didn't know?" Tran confronted.

"She admits she was staring!" said Katarina. Tran rolled her eyes, she was too tired to hide it, and her cover was blown anyways. "I saw where you were looking; I am only teasing you about Logan." "You know I don't like him anymore, he is an idiot, is over confident, and…I can go on and on." Tran said trying to calm down.

"Fine, but one question….did you find that that guy attractive" while wiggling her eyebrows, we all burst into laughing.

Cece and Tran were walking home. They were neighbors. Tran waved bye as Cece entered her house and starting going towards her own. There was a little garden area in-between their houses, with trees and bushes making some sort of canopy filled with shadows. Suddenly two arms came out from between the shadows and before Tran could scream she was thrown onto someone's back and then darkness. She wasn't dead or unconscious, she heard creepy voices and then light flashed and she was temporary blinded from pure darkness to heavy light. She was gently but quickly put on the ground.

We were in a forest that was definitely not in Washington State. "Who are you? Where the hell are we? Why did you kidnap me?" Tran practically yelled while getting up and quickly backing away. The person was a boy that looked extremely familiar. "1. Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." He said. My eyes widen one because he said 'Son of Hades', and the other because he was the guy I was sort of, may have been staring at on the bus, I blush. "Will explain later." noticing my eyes widening "2. A place for demigods, the offspring between gods and mortals. 3. To bring you the safety to camp Half-Blood." He said this calmly, but in a way like he expected yelling was about to go down. "Either you are insane or my life just took a DRAMATIC plot twist. Even though I want the latter it is more likely you are insane." I replied still slowly backing away.

"Well, plot twist! It is the latter." He said with that smug sarcastic smirk on his lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss that smirk away…..wait, what?

"How did we get here? This is NOT Washington state." I said breaking the brief moment of silence. "Good observation skills, we are on Long Island, New York." My jaw drops. Nico smirks at me and says "We got here by shadow travel, something a son of Hades can do. You know the Greek myths?" I nod, starting to get what he was saying. "They are real, and you are a demigod, you should be claimed soon. There are monsters out there in the world but inside camp borders you are safe." "Really? Show me proof." I replied wanting to believe every word he says. I had this desire to trust him with my life the moment I saw him, like a connection. He pulls out a dark sword from a sheath that I didn't notice before; it mixed with the darkness and shadows around him. "I believe you." I said confidently. Nico looked surprised like he thought I would argue with him. "You believe me? No arguing? No denials?" "Is there something I should be arguing about? And plus, what you said had to be real for us to be miles away from where I was with you having a sword and….." I pause "….why not? Now show me this Camp Half-Blood thingy." He shook his head in disbelief and smiled. My knees were suddenly jelly and my face heated…..again. Do I already have a crush on this guy I just meet? Well, I will have to deal with it.

My first impression was that Camp Half-Blood was beautiful. We were on a hill in what Nico called The Forest, we were overlooking 12 cabins that were in a u-shape and more were being built. There was a light blue three story building that Nico called The Big House right next to a strawberry field and a volleyball court. Beside the cabins there was a showers/bathroom area with a mess hall next to it. All the buildings had an ancient Greek or Roman style to it. All of it was too much to take in at once.

"Wow…." I said with awe. "That is Camp Half-Blood for you." replied Nico. I had a feeling of safety, but still a sense that I didn't belong there as well. "Well, might as well get going right?" I said nervously.

We went straight to the place called The Big House. Many people stared at us, I don't know if it was because they didn't recognized me or that I was with Nico who darkness stood out like a sore thumb at the cheerful place. While we walked Nico told me about the myths, which I knew a lot about due to my interest to it. He seemed surprised to find I wasn't Dyslectic or had ADHD, well that I knew of. And he told me to not get in a fight with an Ares kid, or a music contest with an Apollo kid.

"How do I get claimed?" I asked. "It will appear above your head with your godly parent's symbol." I look above my head, "You lied to me." I said, Nico laughs "In time." We make it to the porch of The Big House.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO –NICO

**THE DAY BEFORE:**

I was in a classroom; it was full with talking teenagers, around 13 or 14 for most of them. I noticed most was girls but boys were still there. One girl stood out to me. She had dirty blonde hair that looked practically brown. She had hazel eyes with a small but not too small nose with sweetheart lips. She was wearing a blue Aeropostale hoodie and black skinny jeans with blue Nike sneakers to match. Her white painted nails fidgeting in a bored manner. Her eyes keep glancing around the room. She felt important in a way, a demigod? She glanced at a guy wearing a striped gray jacket, basketball shorts, and Nike shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes; it wouldn't be a surprise if someone had a crush on him. The unnamed girl turned away quickly her face flushed, I felt anger…why? I don't even know this girl. The dream ends with one final sentence that sounds like the girl's voice whispered in my ear: _Danger, protect me my knight in armor_. I woke up.

* * *

We were almost at The Big House. The breeze blowing Tran's hair (she introduced herself along the way.). Showing her face a bit more, she always seemed to keep hiding it. She was shy no doubt, but this Greek Gods thing brings out the confidence in most people. I keep thinking about the sentence in my dream, did I just save her or is there more? My thoughts were interrupted when we arrived on the porch. Chiron was there, Mr. D was probably inside.

"Brought a demigod Mr. di Angelo?" he asked.

"Hello." Said Tran "Hello, now what happened how did she get here?" said Chiron. "Well, I was walking home when-"I interrupted Tran and said "Basically I brought her here so she is safe. She has a powerful aura." Chiron looks at me, curious why I interrupted her.

"Well, the aura thing is correct she seems like maybe Athena or Apollo though she could be….." "Could be…..what?" asks Tran, obviously curious. "Nothing." Chiron said a bit quickly. "Well we better go get Tran to go watch the orientation video. I will show Tran around Camp after."

**(A/N I know, it is a bit short, but the next one will come up soon. I would add more but I felt none more needed to be said in Nico's view (Which will be rare because I am better at Tran's view) and I don't like changing the POV inside chapters. More will come soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE-TRAN

Chiron gave me a tour around after the orientation video, the camp was beautiful. He showed me all the cabins and told me which ones have the most campers and which ones have the least. "And this is the Poseidon cabin; we only have one camper named Percy in it. He is probably at the arena right now speaking of it." The cabin was low and solid. The outer walls were rough gray stones sprinkled with seashell and coral. In other words it was the most beautiful cabin of all of them, well….in my opinion. Chiron steered me away from it to move on to the other cabins.

He brought me to a cabin that looked like any old summer cabin. It was worn out with its brown paint peeling. "Hermes's cabin. You will be staying here in till you are claimed." said Chiron. "Well ought to be going, good luck Tran." I could tell he was being truthful about the luck part. Kids were staring at me though the door and they were whispering to each other. "Undetermined." was the most common, often said with disappointment. One girl came to me; she had mousy brown hair and brown eyes with a glint of trouble in them. "The name is Erica. You be in my bunk." She said with a friendly smile. This day is getting better then I originally thought.

* * *

A conch shell blew, signaling dinner. We waited in line and I sat right next to Erica with barely any room to sit. I was handed a plate and a goblet…..but they were empty.

"Now what?" I asked Erica, "Picture what you want and you will get it." I pictured a delicious chicken and French fries dinner. Something my mom used to cook me. My mother….. "Tran." "Hmm…?" I mumbled in responds.

"Time to sacrifice some of your food to the gods as an offering, hurry up it is our table's turn." "Oh." I say getting up to follow her. "To Hermes. " I hear her whisper to the fire. "To my dad. Whoever you are." I whisper when it is my turn. Tossing half of my food into the flame, I wasn't that hungry anyways.

After dinner I went straight to the part of the woods where I first saw Camp Half-Blood instead of to the campfire sing-along with Erica. There was just too much to take in. I decided to take a walk through the forest to clear my head. _A demigod? Half god half human, impossible! And me as one of them? How? Why? Who is my father? _I came across a stream. Confusion bubbled inside of me. _So, not Ares- I am not that vicious….wait am I? Nah…So Apollo, hmm, well I wasn't that bad with poetry when we had to do for English class, but I have horrible aim…..so no. Dionysus, doubt it, not exactly the wine and partying type. Hephaestus, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, or Poseidon …..? Hmm perhaps Poseidon. But, he is part of the Big Three, so they aren't supposed to have children according to Chiron, but if he had Percy, who knows? _I realize I stopped besides the stream, and then I felt in the pit of my stomach tighten. The water rose into a wave and washed over me. When it flowed off, I was completely dry. A blue light appeared above my head, it was a trident. A daughter of Poseidon, no one is going to like this.

The rest was a bit of a blur, I knew I was running, but not towards the camp. I couldn't handle it. I, for once in my life, wanted to be normal. I always wanted something more and now I got it I was afraid. Afraid something was going to go wrong, and take it away. I was a daughter of one of the Big Three. I had a half-brother who was the hot shot of the camp. I was important, the center of attention. That is when I stopped running. I felt like I was vulnerable, I was at a beach but felt like I was farer from camp then I thought. I looked around and saw something shining in a tree. I went over to it. It was a black leather bracelet with a gold charm in the middle with a trident on it. I fingered the trident and the next thing I knew it turned into sword made out of, according to Chiron, celestial bronze and imperial gold.

"Oh, look here. A demigod." said a voice. "And the daughter of Possseidon." another voice hissed, hissing the letter 'S' in Poseidon. I turn around to two monsters. They were women with green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and two tails instead of legs. They carried shields and what appeared to be spears.

"And look ssshe mussst have wondered out of the camp, how preciousss." I pointed my new sword at them and they hissed. They came at me, spears pointed at my chest. I ducked and rolled out in the nick of time. Getting a swing or two with my sword at them in till one hit me on my head with her shield, I fell back, my vision blurry. I managed to get around them and run before they threw their spears at me. One landed right behind my foot, the other I barely missed as I ducked to avoid a branch and when I looked back the spear was stuck in it. They yelled or more hissed, in frustration as I ran back in the borders of camp. Once I was safe I collapsed in a clearing.

I put my hand to the side of my hand, and felt a warm sticky substance and before I even brought my hand back I knew it was blood. _I have to get back to camp and fast before I pass out._ I thought. And slowly stood up, carefully of my injured self, and ran to the Big House.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR-TRAN

My plan was to sneak into the Big House and take a bit of nectar and ambrosia, but of course that didn't work. I sneaked passed the cabins and towards the Big House. I didn't want anyone to see me because they would ask too many questions. Why was I in the forest? _To think things over. _Why did I go deeper in to the forest? _I was scared with the new information that I was a daughter of Poseidon_. I can't exactly tell them I ran as sneaky as I can be, luckily everyone seemed to be sleeping. I realized then that I must have dropped my new sword. I finally made it to the Big House, and almost collapsed and let a groan. I cringed.

"Tran, are you okay?" said a voice coming from someone I couldn't see. I couldn't speak, the pain was pounding, I shook out my head slightly and groaned louder, felling to my knees. Someone tried to help pull me up, and that is when I finally passed out.

* * *

I was in a dark room where the walls were painted black. The main source of light was torches with green fire on the wall 'cause why not? Nico's back was turned to me while he was looking through a drawer in the corner of the room. I was on a bed with gauze wrapped around my head. There was nectar in a glass and ambrosia in its lemon square form on a table besides the bed. I sat up and let out a groan. Nico rushed over to me.

"You woke up. Good." "What happen?" I asked "Well, you passed out on your way to the Big House, and you were injured. I should be asking you what happened."

"Did you tell Chiron or anyone else?" "No, but you need to tell me why you were coming from the forest." He answered.

"Wait, you saw me come from the forest?" "Yeah, I was walking to my cabin when I saw you trying to sneak into the cabin, so I followed you to see what you were doing and saw you were injured."

"Well, I, sort of, may of, accidentally was attacked by snake dragon lady when I accidentally exited camp borders when I went for a walk." "You shouldn't have been that deep in the forest you could have been killed!" he said with concern in his eyes.

"You aren't going to tell, are you?" I asked "Tell what? Why don't you want me to tell?" Nico asked curiously.

"Well, one, I shouldn't of been there, second, I am fine." I say standing up "No reason to."

"Tran! You should stand up you lost a lot of blood." "I'm fine-"I fell, conveniently, into Nico. He caught me in his arms and when I looked up at him he was intensely staring at me. I quickly got up and sat back down on the bed. "Fine, I'll wait to heal."

"Here, have some more nectar." He says handing me the glass. I take a sip. It looked like apple juice, yet it tasted like strawberries.

Immediately my head feels better. It stopped bleeding a while ago but now it feels like it actually closed up.

"Better?" Nico asks "Yeah." I say taking another sip. I stop when I start to feel better, like the fight never happened.

"What time is it?" "Well, we have an hour before everyone wakes up and realizes that you are missing, if that is what you mean." He answers.

"Well, I better get going now shall I?" I say getting up and heading to the door. Before I make it out Nico grabs hold of my wrist and gently turns me around.

"Be careful." He says. After a moment I say "Thank you, for everything." I exited the cabin.

Once outside I head towards the Hermes cabin pondering if I show go inside or not. And remember the gauze and blood and turn towards the bathrooms. Once there I take the gauze off, my head was fine, well expect for the blood. I end up taking up a shower and changing into new clothes. Thinking over everything that happened. No one found out but Nico, but he promises to keep it a secret. I look in the mirror after I am finished and see a gold thing on my wrist. I pull my sleeve up and see the bracelet that changes in a sword. I take it off and examine it, on the inside or back of the charm it said _Flood_ in Greek. I realize it must be for me, maybe a gift from my father? I had the feeling that was the answer. I hear voices and quickly pull down my sleeve.

Erica walks in, "Tran! There you are, you should know that you need to wait in till it is our cabin's turn to take a shower, you are lucky we were first." "Oh, well I know now." I say, happy that it turned out fine and she didn't suspect a thing. "Well, we better hurry to breakfast; we have a lot to do today!" We head to the Mess Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE-TRAN

After heading to the Mess hall and sacrificing our food (to Poseidon this time). We went to the arena. I got paired off with Erica, according to Erica I am really good with sword fighting, and she even said it with awe in her voice. After that we practiced archery, it turns out, like I guessed I am horrible at it. I almost shot Erica with an arrow, luckily missed by a foot, because I can't hit anything but dirt with a bow and arrow. After more training exercises I was exhausted when we went to dinner

"There is Capture-the-Flag tonight," said Erica.

"What's that?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Well, you have to capture the other team's flag while defending your own, simple really. While wearing amour and using stuff like swords, bows and arrows, shields, spears, etc."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked with shock.

"We use nectar and ambrosia for serious injuries."

"Campers! It is time for the weekly Capture-the-Flag!" said Chiron.

Cheers filled the air.

"Calm down, calm down! Now the teams are: Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hades on the blue team-"

Cheers interrupter from the Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins.

"That's not fair! They have two of the Big Three on their team!" yelled someone from one of the other cabins.

"As I was saying, on the red team are: Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Apollo, and Demeter. "

After suiting up in armor, which for your information is heavier than you think, and getting weapons, (I was using one of the random swords they had, it wasn't as balanced as Flood, but it would do.) we went to go place our flags. We had ours in a little clearing a bit deep in the forest. Erica, me, and some other two Apollo kids were assigned to defend duty. Nothing was really happening, the Apollo kids were talking to each other about some TV show, and how they got a cable I don't know. Personally I felt like a bit of a newbie, I was patrolling the perimeter of the flag and trying to see what was happening by climbing a tree (luckily not inhabited by a nymph). Nothing was happening.

"You know what, I am getting tired of this, I am going to see what is going on," and before they could argue I took my armor off and dropped my sword and shield on the ground and tried to sneakily run to the stream.

After slowly jogging, I realized what I did was stupid, I could be ambushed, or I could of just of gave someone the option to go steal the flag. I was the only one really watching it. I could see commotion at the stream and decided to take a look anyways. I tapped the trident symbol on my bracelet and my sword appeared in my hand. I lifted Flood up ready for a fight. When I made it to the stream I heard footsteps behind me and saw one of the Ares kid with our flag, followed by Erica and the two Apollo kids. He ran pass me before I could think of stopping him. I saw Percy on the other side of the stream with the flag; he is not going to make it first. I see him try to use the stream to push the Ares kid back, but he can't exactly while running with one hand holding the flag pole. He needed help. My hand automatically forms into a wave like motion and the wave from the stream got bigger and washed the kid back while Percy made it over the stream. Everyone form the blue team rushed over to Percy, cheering him on. He looked confused; he knows he didn't do that. He is going to start getting suspicious. Why did I do that? I might have exposed myself! Calm down Tran, your fine, no one knows. All of a sudden Percy comes over to me, with Nico.

"Percy meet Tran, Tran Percy."

"Hi." Percy and I say.

"So this is the girl you kidnapped Di Angelo." says Percy, Nico's face reddens, and I blush.

"Well, nice to me you Tran, but I got to go," he puts his hand out to shake.

I take it and shake hands with my half-brother.

"Nice to meet you too," I say before he leaves.

He turns and walks away towards Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and girlfriend of Percy.

"I know you did that." Nico says interrupting my train of thought.

"What?" I say.

He drags me off a few feet, "That you are a daughter of Poseidon, and you helped Percy win!" he whispers.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

I start to storm off, when he grabs hold of my wrist, "I saw you."

"Fine," I say turning back to him.

"I am a daughter of Poseidon, and this sword," I say showing him Flood, "I found it the night I stepped out of camp borders, I found it on a tree branch, and that is when the snake dragon ladies came," I admitted.

"Scythian Dracaenae," He said.

"Right, but don't tell!" "Fine, but you have a lot of secrets piling up."

And with that he walks off.

**(A/N: Devtran here! I would like to thank you for reading my story! And I would like to mention that Tennielover19 betaed this chapter!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX-TRAN

_Block! Block! Duck! Swing! _That was what I was thinking while sparring with Erica. She was on the offense, trying to make a contact swing, but I was blocking all of them with a swing back, making her get tired out more than me. That is in till I hear screams coming from across camp. Everyone around started to run towards the sound, I followed.

I dropped my replacement sword and ran faster when I saw it was three demigods, running from the Minotaur. I got to Half-Blood Hill, and just stopped along the ones watching the demigods. I looked at them as they came towards me. One had black hair, and black rim glasses, Cece. One had blonde hair, and light blue eyes, Katarina. The other demigod had on a dark shirt with a gray button up opened up to it with black jeans. He also had brown wavy hair and blue eyes, Logan.

I stopped standing and ran towards them, and the Minotaur.

* * *

I could see their shocked looks on their faces, well weirdly just Cece and Katarina. Logan just had a mask of a face on. Besides them the Minotaur looked surprised but also amused that I ran towards him weaponless, little did he know I didn't. I touched the trident symbol and Flood appeared, only the Minotaur seemed to notice, and a bit late did he put it together what I was about to do. I rolled in between his legs and stabbed him in the back with Flood, golden ichor flowed down his back; that was when people started to charge the Minotaur. Though, of course after some Apollo kids shot him a few times with arrows he turned into golden dust and was picked up in the wind. I turn towards Cece, Katarina and Logan. They all had looks of awe, and shock.

"Tran? What happening? Where are we? What was that creature?" asked Cece.

"That monster was the Minotaur, half bull, half man, a dangerous Greek monster. We are at Camp Half-Blood, a place for demigods which you guys must be."

They were silent.

* * *

Chiron toke them to go watch the orientation video, and have a tour of camp. It was right before lunch when they came back. Like me (but not really) they had to stay in the Hermes cabin because they weren't claimed yet.

"That is why you were gone!" said Cece "I thought you were on vacation or at least that is what Celeste said." My face must have showed the disgust I felt.

"So is Hermes your father or are you unclaimed to?" asked Katarina trying to change the topic as she watched the Hermes kids get ready for lunch.

_Neither_, was my first thought, but I automatically remember my façade. "Unclaimed." I said.

"Come on Tran, and…..new kids who know Tran, it's time for lunch!" said Erica poking her head inside the cabin. We followed her to the Mess Hall.

* * *

As predicated Cece, Katarina were astonished about how you can wish up anything for as long as it wasn't alcoholic. Logan wasn't though, it felt like he was sizing up the camp, like he seen better. But, of course he couldn't have. We all sat down at the table, just enough for us. Katarina sat at the edge of the table, Cece next to her, me next to Cece and Erica next to me. Logan was chatting it up with the boys on the opposite end of the table. We sacrificed some food, ate the rest of it and started walking back to the cabin.

"Chiron said he notified our parents that we were gone, did he notify Celeste and Adam?" asked Cece as we walked back.

"Probably." I said, not caring if I spat it out. "Tran, I know you hate Celeste and Adam but they are your family now, they love you." Replied Katarina.

"Love me!? They are probably as happy as can be without me!" I angrily yelled. Happily without any bystanders hearing.

Cece sighed. "I know they aren't your real parents but-""No, I am not having this conversion." I replied, speeding off to the forest, tears threatening to spill. Cece and Katarina looked at each other, knowing I needed space, and didn't follow.

I don't know why the forest calms me, but it does. Maybe because no one is there to question me, or try to tell me what I should do, like not to hate Celeste and Adam, my foster parents. My mother died of being stabbed in an alleyway on her way home from her work as an accountant. I was put into foster care at the age of 9, after a month a family adopted me, Aka Celeste and Adam. I hated them, they kept saying how sorry they were, and how she was in a better place. A better place! Who do they think I am?! And the hatred grew, from them telling my teachers to go easy on me because of it, offering for me to go to counseling, like something was wrong with me! They never got the point. I liked to think it never happened, like she was on vacation, something she deserved, but whenever I saw Celeste and Adam it reminded me that she wasn't, she was dead, IS dead. I could never get pass that.

Unlike before I made sure I didn't go deep into the forest, somewhere I could slightly see the camp, yet anyone couldn't see me from the camp. I sat down on the packed earth, and felt a couple of tears roll down my cheek. No more, I thought, then you wouldn't be able to stop them. Like that horrible day, the day I found out…she was gone…STOP! No more thinking about it. Think happy thoughts. You have fantastic friends, you are away from Celeste and Adam, and you have a crush on Nico, which seems like he could become your friend someday.

There, that is better. See, life is fine Tran. Breathe, calm down, your fine. Except she is gone…I couldn't control it, sobs came out of my chest, tears rolled furiously down my cheek. "Gone! She gone!" I breathed out.

I felt arms wrap around me, and heard someone say. "It's okay. I'm here." I turn and through the tears I saw Nico comforting me. I didn't ask how he saw me, or why he comforted me the way he did, even though we didn't really know each other. No, I didn't, instead I sobbed into his chest, wetting his aviator jacket. He held me tight, like I might float away. Stroking my hair, causing a chill to go through me, then he placed his head on top of mine and didn't ask what was wrong, like he knew. Or like he felt pain before, or both.

* * *

A bit after I stopped crying, Nico hesitantly kissed the top of my head, causing a spread of warmth to go through me. He helped pull me to my feet, he put my head in his hands, and wiped off the rest of my tears with his thumbs. He then dropped his hands and said "We better go back, if you are feeling better of course. If you aren't tell me." He said with meaning, with truth. He was no faker, no façade.

"I'm fine." I said, even though I wasn't, the pain was going away, but that was more painful then it full on.

"No, you're not." Nico said, practically reading my mind. "If you need to, you can tell me anything."

"Well, apparently I already have a lot of secrets piling up, why tell you more of them." I said rather harshly, not wanting to tell him something that personal, that deep. "I didn't mean it." He said defensive. "I would never hurt you! You can tell me anything Tran." Nico said, "Well, I'm sorry, I can't tell you now or I might burst into tears, again."

"Fine, it is your decision, but know you can tell me, I would never tell a living soul." He said.

I smirk, suddenly feeling better, "What about a dead soul? You ARE a son of Hades." He laughed "Or a dead soul, or any soul for that matter." He replied. He suddenly gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me hug. I stood there motionless, he waved bye and shadow traveled away.

I suddenly didn't feel any more pain.

* * *

** (A/N: I know I didn't update in a while but school work sort of got piled up. And besides that I had a bit of writers block when I ****reintroduced Cece, Katarina, and Logan again, so I decided to take some time off of it and think some more. I went with a 'Find Out More About Tran's Back-story." with a cute little 'Nico Finds Out About One Of Tran's Secrets And A Romantic Moment Happens' sort of things. By the way, I wonder who was curious how Tran never thought about her family back home, and only mentioned her mother once before (barely at all) and thought something would happen? I had it all planned! Well, more will come soon, less in a week of course, but not immediately. Bye!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN-TRAN**

The more I tried to avoid him the more he seemed to be everywhere. Why was I avoiding him? Because he is the one who seemed to be there at every one of my embarrassing moments, there when I let my mask slip, there to keep it a secret and never tell. But now he seemed determined to talk to me about it. Why won't he just pretend like nothing even happened? But, of course Nico wanted to talk.

Now I still wasn't over what happened. The scene keep replaying inside my head. Part of me wanted to jump up and down at the fact that he kissed me, fine…only on the cheek but still. The other part wanted to slap me for being so weak. I'm normally the girl that was stone when it came to sadness, and to fall apart when I enter this camp? This camp was tearing me apart, from finding out that my father is still alive and immortal, a powerful immortal at that. Then to be reminded that my mom is gone and I guess since I was still overwhelmed it felt like a fresh reopened wound. I wanted to start over, prepare for it, but I can't. Guess I will have to at least try to.

"Tran, what are you thinking about?" asked Cece. We were eating breakfast, everyone else was talking among the others. "Nothing important." I replied, her facial expression showed that she didn't believe me.

* * *

Later at dinner Katarina, Logan, and Cece were claimed. Katarina was a daughter of Apollo, not much of a surprise since of her looks and love of music. Logan and Cece were children of Hermes, so they would stay in the same cabin. Katarina packed her little amount of possessions and left for her cabin, I think she going to be happy there.

* * *

It was time again for another Capture-the-Flag. "Blue Team: Ares, Apollo, Hades, Hephaestus, and Hermes." Said Chiron

"Looks like we on the Blue Team again." Said Erica. "And on the Red Team are: Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Dionysus." Finished Chiron

* * *

This time I was one of the many to go after the flag. I was going to be in a small group of three with Erica and Cece. Katarina was on defense near our flag. We heard the signal to start and sneakily crossed over into enemy territory.

"Where do you think the flag is?" whispered Cece. "Probably on their side of the stream." I said, Cece glared at me. "I don't know where the flag is. How would we know?" Cece sighed in frustration.

"I know where it is, I think. What about we split up?" asked Erica. "Split up?! We could die!" said Cece, "Shut up you two, we are noisy enough walking." I replied.

"Tran, go scout ahead, your right we are too noisy, go try to find the flag." Erica said, motioning for me to go. That's when she grabbed a hold of one of Cece arms and led her away. I was now alone in a forest of monsters and demigods that were out to get me.

* * *

I started walking in the direction I thought the flag might be. I readjusted my armor as I walked. It keep slipping of my shoulders causing me to have to move it back on them. I decided later to drop my replacement sword into a bush. I took out Flood and started to move along the tree line.

I didn't see anything for a while. I was walking for a couple of minutes in till I saw something. I came across a pond in a clearing. A clearing with none other than Percy Jackson. He saw me before I could I hide and I panicked. He swung at me numerous times getting a couple of scratches at me. He, realizing that I was taking too much of his time sparring with me started to use water. '_Great.' was_ my first thought. The second one was '_Water! Stop it before it drenches you!' _as a wave came towards me. I didn't think that maybe that might exposed me, no, I just didn't want to get drenched. I put my arms over my head...then silence. I opened my eyes, not realizing I closed them and looked.

The wave was frozen in place in mid-air, me still perfectly dry under it. I could Percy though the water, he had a look of shock on his face, shock and realization. I dropped my hands to my sides, the wave felt over me. And when it dispersed I was still dry.

I excepted Percy to start to accuse me or run off telling everyone of my powers. He did neither. He instead said "I have a sister." Really quietly that I barely heard it.

"Since when did you know? That you were a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"She knew the second day she was here, the last Capture-the-Flag." Said a voice from behind me, Nico. "You knew?!" Percy sounded slightly furiously. "You knew I had a sister before I did?"

"Well, actually I found out the first day I was here, when I was attacked by the Scythian Dracaenae." I corrected. "Doesn't matter now, you now know you have a sister." Said Nico after he glared at me for my smart aleck comment.

"But wait," they both stared at me "No one was supposed to find out." "Why not?" asked Percy clearly confused.

"If people know then the information would spread around, allowing the monsters to know and leading to me being a bigger target to monsters."

"Oh honey," said a voice behind me, "they already know."

I felt extreme pain, then darkness.

**(A/N: Again, thanks for reading! I know I sorta am rushing the story but I'm excited to write the next part! Drama! If you have any suggestions, tips, ideas for the story(like plot twists, etc.), or guesses at what will happen, then review! Thanks! -Dev)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT-CECE**

"Hurry up Erica!" I whisper into the bushes. She said she would be right back after she scouted it out first. That was five minutes ago.

"I didn't find anyone." She said a couple of minutes later, out of breath from rushing back to the place she told me to wait at.

"Toke you long enough, I could have died! I not that good at fighting." I said clearly a bit mad.

"It's like everyone is somewhere else." Erica said, ignoring my complaints.

That's when the signal that the game is over sounded.

* * *

When we got back I noticed Chiron and Annabeth were in a loud discussion.

"He-They can't be missing! They probably just got lost in the forest! We need to go look for them!" said Annabeth, freaking out over something.

"Who's missing?" asked Erica. "Nico, Tran, and Percy aren't missing. They're just lost." Answered Annabeth, though she didn't seem sure anymore.

"Annabeth, I doubt all three got lost. I know you don't want to hear this, but considering that Nico and Percy are children of the Big Three and are both missing, most likely they were taken." said Chiron.

The gasps from everyone surrounding them could be heard all across camp.

"Then why was Tran taken, she isn't a child of the Big Three." Said Annabeth disorientated.

Chiron face showed realization,"I sensed it…why didn't I take precautions… " muttered Chiron under his breath. He then walked-or more galloped away to the Big House. Annabeth ran after him, bombarding him with questions.

"Today just got interesting." Said Erica with slight amusement.

* * *

At breakfast the next day everyone knew and was talking about how two Big Three children were missing. And a couple of rumors about how Tran toke them and is torturing them as we speak. Erica wasn't saying anything, either was Logan, probably because they also knew she would never do a thing. But they didn't speak up, and I knew no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't believe me and everyone would think I was in on it, so I didn't say anything.

* * *

It was dinner when I realized how anxious I was about Tran's disappearance. She was my best friend, even though she is strong on the outside there is a little part of her that is weak, and she could break if tried hard enough…just like a dam. Leaving her exposed, and vulnerable. So when Chiron asked if there was any volunteers to look for them my hand was the first up. Next was Katarina's. After Erica sent a glance at Logan she raised hers, Logan followed. Erica must like Logan! Logan probably likes her to, I seen him glance at her a lot.

Chiron got us into little search parties. We were grouped into fives, there was about three groups. No one seemed to think that it was that serious, that either they were fine, or it was too dangerous and a stupid idea to go. I was grouped up with Katarina, Annabeth, Erica, and Logan.

After I packed my belongings into a backpack I went to Half-Blood Hill right next to the dragon they had that was protecting the Golden Fleece. "Perfectly normal." I whisper to myself. I look back at the camp, admiring the view when Annabeth, Katarina, Erica and Logan came.

"Here we go, into the real world since entering camp." Said Katarina as she looked out beyond camp.

"Here we go." I said back.

We walk to the taxi waiting for us at the road near the hill.

* * *

The taxi was more like a van, but that was fine, we needed the space. There were three rows, Logan and Erica sat in the back one while me and Katarina sat in the middle. Annabeth in the front row talking to the driver. I was looking out the window for most of the time, Katarina was listening to music (of course), and Erica and Logan were silently talking. We stayed like that for a while. I ended up dozing off. Oh course I would have a dream.

'_There was a cell. It had three figures in them, though it was so dark I couldn't make them out. Unlike normal jail cells it looked like it had no source of water, no toilets or sinks. Speaking of it, the place was bare besides for the three people. One figure was in the corner, knees hugged to chest, another was in the other corner of the room with their legs crossed, head leaning against the wall. The last figure was pacing the room, like they were thinking of a plan of escape. _

"_Billy it's time for your break." My view suddenly changed, like I was facing the figures before and then turned around towards the bars of the cell. I realize why it was so dark, there wasn't bars at all, but just cement wall, the only light came through an extremely tiny window the size of a ruler or mail slot in a door. The door opens allowing light to be cased upon the figures. _

"_Yeah still here." Says what I remember from my mythology lessons as a Laistrygonain Giant. Then right before the door closes he says "Stupid children of the Big Three, who do they think they are?" I remember the figures and my vision turns towards them. Before the door shuts and the light disappears I see that Tran is the one that is hugging her knees, Nico is leaning his head on the wall, looking sadly up at the ceiling, and Percy is the one pacing._

"_Stupid? If anything you're the stupid ones-"Percy yells back. "Shut up Percy." Says Tran, she seems more calm and collected then she should be, like she decided that the world sucks and to deal with it. He strangely doesn't argue and sits down between them._

"_But," Percy and Nico, who hasn't looked anywhere but the ceiling the whole time, look at her. "We're getting out of here."'_

I wake up with Katarina yelling my name and shaking my shoulders. We are in a hotel room, someone must have carried me in. Annabeth was also in the room, I had no idea where Erica and Logan were.

"Tran is a daughter of one of the Big Three." I sat abruptly. They stare at me like I grew another head.

"Dream." I say, and I tell them all about it.

**(A/N: Next chapter soon, probably in Tran's POV this time, though I'm not promising! Review, follow, favorite, all that stuff! Thanks! -Dev)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE-KATARINA**

I stayed quiet the whole time Cece was telling her dream, Annabeth didn't. She would ask for more details, even if there was nothing more to be told. Finally Cece finished.

"By the way, where is Logan and Erica?" asked Cece. "Getting supplies, but that's not important right now, what's important is that we know they are indeed captive and alive. I am going to send an Iris Message to Chiron." Says Annabeth walking off into another room.

"Who do you think is the traitor?" asked Cece, surprising me, "What are you talking about?"

"They didn't know. Who toke them I mean." She replied calmly. I look at her questionly. "They seemed confused, like they don't how they got there, like they had no plan, but I could just be guessing." Said Cece.

I was silent, taking in Cece's random thought that there was a traitor in camp. I was about to answer when Erica and Logan walked in the room with groceries bags stocked with supplies in their arms. Cece got up and went outside the hotel room without a word, her hands on her temples like she just suddenly got a headache.

"What's with her?" asked Erica as she placed the supplies on a table. "Don't know, she started being strange ever since she woke up." I paused. "Are you sure you guys didn't hit her on the head?" I ask jokily. They glanced at each other and then looked back at me.

"No" they said simultaneously, and suspiciously. I rose my eyebrows and then shrugged my shoulders. I went to the table and started unpacking the supplies.

* * *

That night Cece kept complaining how she didn't feel right. And I would agree. She seemed weirder than normal, and that's saying something. Later that night after Annabeth, Erica and Logan were planning where they would look next for Tran, Nico, and Percy next, Cece dragged me into the cold night.

"Something's wrong." Said Cece with fear clearly written on her face. "My memories feel like there are changing, being manipulated." She started in say it in a rushed tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stepping a few feet backwards. Thinking that Cece finally lost her marbles. "Someone is messing with my memory!" she screamed, pushing her hands against her temples. "Who are we looking for again was it Tran or Train? I can't remember." Her face had pure confusion, she couldn't remember. I stared at her_. _What am I supposed to do?

"Annabeth!" I yelled in fear for my friend. Annabeth, Erica and Logan came running out of the hotel at my voice. They must have been in the lobby. "What's wrong?" asked Annabeth.

"Traitors!" yelled Cece backing away from them. "What is she talking about?" asked Annabeth.

"You ask me?" I reply. "Erica and Logan are traitors!" yelled Cece. "I heard them speaking about how funny they thought it was that we were clueless about it. I thought there was traitors in camp because Big Three children were missing, but I didn't think it was them!" said Cece. We all turned towards Erica and Logan but they were already gone.

Then pain exploded over my head, like I been hit over the head with a shield or piece of scrap metal. My last thought was: _I bet this was how Percy, Nico, and Tran were captured. And to think, right when everything started to make sense._

* * *

I woke up when I felt myself hit a cement floor. I looked up and saw a cell that looked exactly like the one Cece described. Cece and Annabeth came in after me. I looked behind me and saw three shocked looking demigods: Percy, Nico, and Tran.

* * *

"I can't believe they were the ones that kidnapped us." Said Tran.

Annabeth, Cece and me just told them about how Erica and Logan were traitors. Well mostly me and Annabeth. Cece just sat with her head touching her knees. Her memory was getting worst, they definitely messed with her, and it wasn't hitting her over the head with metal that was ruining her memory.

Percy and Annabeth sat by each other, holding hands and being happy together as they thought of a plan. Nico moved over near Tran to listen to the story. Tran seemed uncomfortable with him being close. I have to admit, Nico was a bit creepy with all his dark clothes, yet it seemed like something else. Never mind that, we have more important matters on our hands.

"What I don't understand is how Cece seemed to know before the Athena kid." Said Tran. Annabeth blushed in embarrassment and didn't respond.

Cece raised her head, "Whose Cece?" she asked. "I'll tell you later, now try to remember what happened, okay?" said Tran gently.

"Okay Train." Said Cece as she rested her head on her knees again.

"Next question, who is doing this to Cece?" I asked.

"Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory probably." Said Annabeth. "Why though?" asked Tran.

"Something about retrying the second Titan War or something." Said Cece. "Taking the most powerful ones so they can't finish the prophecy so they can win. Something like that." Cece lifted her head. "I think that is what Eureka and Lolly said." I smiled at Erica's and Logan's new nicknames, I'll be using those.

"So, what now?" asked Tran. "We jump out of the door the next time they open it." Says Nico, who hasn't spoken in till now.

* * *

We heard the cart coming down the hall and all got into running position. Annabeth was awake during their ride into the cell, she knew that they took all of our weapons and where. We were ready.

"Billy, open up it's the demigods' food." The giant said, saying the word 'demigods' with disgust. I see Tran clench her fists, they probably heard more than that while they were here.

The door opened and we all rushed out, surprising the Laistrygonian giants. We ran pass them into a gigantic hall with cells in the walls.

"Not again!" yelled the giant named Billy as he and the giant that was bring us food rush after us. I can't help but smile as I run.

"Right!" yelled Annabeth, we turned right, and I could see the exit, and a door with _Weapons_ written on it in permanent marker, not exactly professional but what can you do. We all stopped in front of the door. Percy opened it and we searched for our weapons. Percy, Riptide, Tran, Flood, Nico, his stygian sword, Annabeth, her dagger, and I and Cece grabbed random weapons in there since ours were still in the hotel room.

We run out the room to see, no surprise, Erica and Logan standing there, waiting for us.

**(A/N: Plot twist! Cece slowly loses her memory, Erica and Logan are revealed! Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks for reading! *I would like to mention that you can chose how to see the characters (though I will describe them because I personally like having a guideline of what a character looks like). And for Tran's name I remember when I was younger wanting a superhero name (I would have the power of Transportation) and deciding to be called Tran, I just liked the name since. )  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN-TRAN**

"Oh hey, Eureka and Lolly, didn't expect to see you here." I say with a smirk when they look confused at what I called them.

"That's not our names and-"started Erica but Cece interrupted her "Yeah isn't it Eeka and Logie?" Their faces went red with embarrassment.

"If you call us that again I will personally slit your throats!" Erica said trembling with anger.

"You know, we would of never have come up with that if you didn't mess with Cece memory. So as revenge those are your new official nicknames, just you know, for fairness." Said Katarina.

"Katarina, I think you just made an enemy." Said Erica. '"Really? I don't know about you but when someone kidnaps me and puts me a cell I wouldn't consider them a friend." Replied Katarina.

Erica clenches her fists, her knuckles turning white. I, realizing this is a perfect plan, go along with it, now it is Logan's turn.

"Eureka, do you really expect this would work? I mean look at your sidekick!"

Apparently Logan tempers wasn't any better than Erica's. "How dare you! I am not the sidekick!" he yelled.

"Than who is?" said Nico, joining in. They started arguing, I made eye contact with the rest of the group, and mouthed '_Go!' _We ran past them, getting a head start before they realized our plan.

"You idiot!" yelled Erica. "You let them get away!" "Me?! That was you!" replied Logan.

I'm sure we were all smiling at that point.

* * *

We ran to the doors leading to our freedom. I pushed on them trying to open them, they wouldn't even bulge.

"They won't open." Says Katarina as she helps push on the doors. I step away from the doors and turn around, seeing that Erica and Logan were running in our direction, gaining on us. I looked back at the door, everyone was pushing on as if their life depended on it, which it did. I then saw a handle with one word on it: _Pull._

"You're supposed to pull the door, not push." Everyone looked at the handle, and pulled it open. We glanced at each other, pondering how stupid that was, then ran out the door into the outside world.

* * *

We were in a neighborhood block, where we were pass that was a mystery. We didn't stop running in till we made sure that no one was following us.

We finally stopped, I looked around and noticed we weren't in the neighborhood anymore. We were in a weird little tree section between stores and houses. How weird we must of looked, five kids, all ranging from 13 to about 16 in clothes that were wore the day before on a street running with terror in their eyes. I surprised no one called the cops.

After a few moments of standing, catching our breathe someone says "Now what?" I turn to see it was Katarina, she brushes off her sky blue jacket, I follow suit.

"I'll see if Blackjack and his friends can come." Says Percy. I knit my eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about. "Pegasi." Says Annabeth.

"Oh." I replied mystified, Katarina looks just as confused. I turn to see Cece looking around trying to see if she recognizes any of our surrounding area, I don't have the heart to tell her she wouldn't.

A couple a minutes later I saw about three figures in the sky. When they started getting closer I could tell one had a black hair (or was it fur...never mind) and the other two had white hair. Everyone else seemed to think that flying horses were perfectly normal. Besides of course Cece, Katarina and me. Cece looked at in awe and shock, Katarina went with a more technical approach. "How does it not plummet with all it's weight?" She asked. By then the Pegasi landed.

_Gosh, demigods these days, _said a voice in my head. I look around for it's source.

_So boss who this? She smells like a daughter of Poseidon, _said another voice, different from the one before.

"Was that the….?" I trailed off, looking at the Pegasi as I notice Percy nodding his head. _Boss….you didn't tell her?_, said the second voice.

"So…no one told me Pegasi speak." I say, "What are you talking about?" asked Katarina, Cece looked just as confused.

"Horses are a symbol of Poseidon so Poseidon offspring can talk to horses." Percy explained.

"Oh." I reply. _So, boss, you going to introduce us to the new three demigods_, _or not?,_ said one of Pegasi.

"Oh, right." Said Percy. "This is Blackjack," he pointed at the Pegasus with black hair. "This is Guido," he pointed at one of the white horses.

_And the most handsome one_, said what I guessed to be Guido. Though truthfully I couldn't tell the difference between him and the other horse besides that Guido carried himself in a cocky manner, well, and their eye color. Guido had a vibrant blue color, the other had chocolaty brown eyes.

"And this one," he began as he pointed at the last Pegasi, "is Porkpie." The Pegasus neighed.

"This is Cece, her memory was altered by Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory. She is a daughter of Hermes." Said Percy pointing at Cece who waved at the Pegasi.

"This is Katarina, daughter of Apollo." He said now gesturing at Katarina. "And Tran, who is a daughter of Poseidon."

_Well duh, we sort of guessed that_, said Guido. I was starting to like that horse…Pegasus. I need to get used to that.

"We need you guys to bring us back to camp, we need to tell Chiron about the traitors, Erica and Logan." Percy said.

"Especially since my Iris Message didn't work." Added Annabeth.

_Camp Half-Blood it is boss…bosses!, _said Blackjack as we started to load onto the horses there was a problem.

_I smell death and I don't like it!, _said Porkpie. Percy and I looked at Nico. He shrugged "I don't get chose my father." He says like he read our minds, or could hear the horse, either one.

_I'll take him, but I better get lots of sugar cubes,_ says Guido. _And the new child of Poseidon rides with me,_ I look at Percy and he motions me to hop on the Pegasus, I do so, Nico follows.

Percy and Annabeth end up taking Blackjack, Cece and Katarina take Porkpie.

We ride off on your way to Camp Half-Blood. I never felt more like Paul Revere and all the other messengers as we rode our way to alert our side of enemy forces.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading as always! Review, follow, favorite etc.! I promise Nico and Tran romantic stuff will come soon for those waiting, I just personally like them slowly falling in love, then BOOM reveal of feelings even though everyone else already knew. More will come soon! -Dev)**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN-TRAN

We don't talk, making the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. We finally landed at camp. Everyone nearby surrounding us and asking us questions.

"Okay everyone, give them room." Said Chiron. Everyone parted. Percy began the story and by the end everyone was astonished by it.

"Erica would never do such a thing!" said someone from Ares cabin. Everyone looked at him, if I could remember right his name was Jimmy, and he was one of the weakest in the cabin. No surprise he has a crush on Erica, opposites do attract.

"She did and so did Logan." Replied Percy. I heard Cece mutter "That's his name, thought it was Lolly….." she trailed off.

They later took us to make sure we weren't injured, and well the rest is a bit complicated to summarize.

"So rumor is that you are a child of Poseidon." Said Chiron later that day. "The rest of camp heard when Erica and Logan threatened the camp after you guys escaped."

My jaw dropped. "They threatened camp?" I ask. "It's fine, they can't do anything, but-"I wait for bad news to come, it doesn't "you are now assigned to the Poseidon cabin."

* * *

"Sup bro!" I say as I enter the Poseidon cabin with my stuff later, hoping that he was decent. I didn't want to scar myself more than already. Luckily he was just making his bed.

"Tran?" he asks confused. "I moved cabins, apparently the camp already knows because Eureka and Lolly threatened the camp." I answer.

He goes over to me and hugs me. Then he ruffles my hair and then he pulls away. He starts to pull on a serious attitude and says, "But there are rules for living in the Poseidon cabin: 1. that is your side." He says pointing to what I consider the better half the room.

"Fine with me." I say. "2. No girly stuff." I scoff at his accusation of me decorating the room like the Aphrodite children would decorate their cabin.

The conch shell signals and we head to dinner before he could finish listing rules.

Cece was at the Poseidon table, it was obvious that no one wanted to tell her she couldn't be there. She waved, "Train, Pricey, over here!"

We sit down, anger burning inside me to Mnemosyne, Erica, Logan and anyone else for doing this to Cece. They deserve the fields of punishment in the underworld or better Tartarus-

I feel someone nudge me, I focus back on the real world. Percy points at my drink. It was starting to boil, luckily no one else saw before I calmed down and the drink returned to room temperature. But I promised myself that I would get revenge for Cece's state. I will try to reverse it. I can't live with the fact that I helped caused it upon her, I erased her memory.

I will avenge my best friend.

* * *

Later that night I tried to rethink over where we were when we escaped the prison so we can find it again. I finally feel asleep. I had a dream, or more nightmare.

'"_We have to move location! They know where our secret base is!" said a voice, Erica. They were in a living room. It had modern theme to it. There was no windows and only one door lead out, which was guarded by giants. _

"_Where though? We are just the last of the demigods that went against Olympus! We failed even with many monsters and Titans! And we don't even have them now!" said Logan. They were the only ones beside the giants in the room._

_I felt relief that they weren't as prepared as they were in the Second Titan War. They were just going to make a statement against the Olympians. _

"_But what about-"started Erica. Logan shushed her, "Someone's listening." _

_The room fades. I find myself in a dark room where I can't see anything. That's when I hear a voice._

"_Come. If you want to save Cece's life." The voice said. It was an ancient voice, one that was full of hatred. "There is more things happening than you could think." Said the voice._

_Chills went up Tran's spine. "Join Erica and Logan and we won't hurt anyone." It said. It was a more powerful being, more than a god or titan. And this had to be what Erica and Logan were talking about._

"_Cece is just the start." The voice pauses. "Oh, and Tran, I wouldn't worry about titans and monsters if I were you. There are more powerful things."_

_Pure terror rose in me, then blackness.'_

I woke up in my bed in the Poseidon cabin drenched in sweat. It was early morning, I decided to go and take a shower.

* * *

After I'm done I head back to the cabin to wait in till Breakfast. That is in till I see the Hermes cabin. Inside Cece is probably sleeping, her memory faded and tore into little pieces. I can't look at it any longer. I rush back to the Poseidon cabin to quietly fill a backpack with everything I need. I lift it onto my shoulders and write a quick note to Percy telling him where I gone and my dream. I write another for Katarina incase Percy's got lost.

I slowly closed the door to the cabin and before I could I go near the Apollo cabin to place the second note, I notice the sun starting to come up. I run, it might be my last chance to get out of there. The note flutters to the ground. I run straight out of camp, the first time out of three that was intentionally.

I then realized I had no means of transportation, but I had a plan. After running down Half-Blood Hill, I whistled like how someone would whistle down a taxi. In my head I yelled repeatedly:

_Come Guido! I need to avenge my friend!_

**(A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I reached writer block on the last part. I didn't plan for her to go yet, I sort of wanted for her to think about a bit longer, but I felt like it wasn't exactly in Tran's character. She is the sort of person who thinks first most of the time, but when raw emotion gets involved she doesn't really think it over. I was going to do a sort of Nico and Tran scene. It wasn't going to be romantic, just that Nico had a dream too (that she leaves to save Cece) and was going to express his concern about her, and how she shouldn't go because of the dangers. But I feel that this is slightly better. So anyways, Favorite, Follow and Review! Thanks for reading! -Dev) **


End file.
